por culpa del futbol
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: estados unidos va a vicitar a mexico pero este esta distraido por un partido de futbol pero a alfred no le gusta que lo ignoren. usamex yaoi


hetalia no me pertenese y bla bla bla...por que tienen que recordarmelo a cada segundo T.T

* * *

Estados unidos fue a la casa de México pero por más que tocaba y tocaba nadie le ABRIA casi tumbaba la puerta casi si no fuera porque su vecino odiaba que tirara su puerta así que la reforzó.

Al no tener respuesta luego de un tiempo busco y encontró un ducto de ventilación donde extraordinariamente cabía perfectamente y comenzó a deslizarse por lo largo de este, por que se tomaba tantas molestias por nada en especial solo quería visitarlo.

Mientras se movilizaba entre el conducto de aire observo las diferentes habitaciones entre las rejillas buscando la habitación en donde se encontraba México, primero observo una llena de bebidas alcohólicas de diferentes países , luego una llena de fotos de sus jefes que al parecer usaba de tiro al blanco, después paso sobre el cuarto de México donde ya había estado en barias ocasiones unas sin su permiso y otra más o menos con su permiso cuando estaba borracho , pero bueno era algo así como su novio por lo que no entendía por qué no podía entrar a su cuarto luego se le ocurrió que tal vez a Alejandro no le gustara que lo manoseara pero luego pensó ''no , no creo que sea eso'' y siguió avanzando ahora con una tonta sonrisa por lo recordado, después de un rato por fin encontró la habitación en donde se encontraba el su vecino que estaba viendo la televisión en su pantalla plasma que por cierto el le había regalado .

Alfred quito la rejilla y se tiro por ahí collendo estruendosamente en el piso de madera pero a los pocos segundos se levanto creyendo que había captado la atención de el mexicano pero nada él seguía viendo la tele como si el resto del mundo no existiera, el estadounidense se extraño pues por lo general su vecino del norte ya le estaría diciendo que regresara por donde vino (p0r que casi siempre era para cobrarle el dinero que le presto) pero nada.

Se acerco al sillón y se sentó al lado del ojicafe .

-hello Alex

-ha..hola gringo

Le contesto sin prestarle mucha importancia, Alfred miro el televisor para entender el porqué del comportamiento del moreno.

En ese momento estaban pasando la final del futbol olímpico Brasil contra México ahora tenía un poco de sentido su comportamiento.

El de cabello rubio al notar que sería rotundamente ignorado dijera lo que dijera pues ya había intentado con cuanta cosa se le ocurrió pues asta frijolero le dijo pero Alejandro seguía sin hacerle caso , de pronto le vino una idea para cambiar eso.

El estadounidense tomo las muñecas de el mas bajo tumbándolo en el sillón , se posiciono sobre el y comenzó a darle besos por todo el cuello , pero al voltear a ver a Alejandro este parecía ajeno a la situación y seguía mirando asía el televisor , el de lentes en otro intento por captar su atención tomo la cara del moreno y junto sus labios con los propios, la única reacción que recibió fue que Alejandro aun ignorando la situación se levantara de golpe al no poder ver la tv ocasionando que Alfred saliera volando al otro lado de la habitación.

-hau eso dolió… de donde saco tanta fuerza?

Después del golpe y el chichón en su cabeza se calmo y ahora si mas tranquilo se sentó de nuevo al lado de México totalmente resignado.

Mucho rato después

"México es el nuevo campeón en el futbol olímpico señores '' se oía salir del televisor pero Alfred ya ni atención le prestaba a ese aparato pues se estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente….

-gane ganee!

En el arrebato de felicidad México tomo la cara de Alfred y lo beso en la boca aun que se supone que debió ser un beso corto pues solo fue por la alegría del momento pero noooo ahora Alfred quien lo sostenía de la cabeza impidiéndole romper el beso y profundizándolo aun mas metiendo du lengua en su cavidad pera luego una vez mas tumbarlo en el sillón.

-qu..que ..haces .. Alfred (rojo como tomate)

-cobrando mi venganza

Y hay México se dio cuenta de que de esa no salía caminando…..todo por culpa de su gran amor al futbol

* * *

gracias por leer ^^

reviews?

by kawaiikirkland


End file.
